


Bunny Do’s

by LostInQueue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluffy, Gen, High School AU, bunny wedding, fur babies, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/pseuds/LostInQueue
Summary: Rey is put on the boys team to make Mr. Flooff, their long haired class bunny groom read for his wedding. Nothings going right and time is down to the wire. How will they finish this?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: RFR Ficlet Friday Collection





	Bunny Do’s

“What are you doing?” Poe asked.

“What does it look like?” Rey replied.

“Don’t,” Finn and Ben both whispered behind her to their friend. 

“It looks like…”

Finn starts to pat his chest, faking a cough to tell the man to drop it while Ben looked on like he was over doing it. 

He was. 

There was no question.

“Like what?” Rey huffed, clearly frustrated with her prize bunny’s blow out.

“Like you’re working way too hard on this,” Ben interrupted the both of them.

“Well, I am. That’s the truth! But this “do” just isn’t taking and I don’t want to spray him. That’s wrong…”

“So wrong…” Ben added, gaining a look from the three of them. “What?”

Poe shakes his head and returns to his initial question, “Okay, but why do you need to do this again?”

Rey growls through her frustrations. “I know you were there and know because you came up with the ceremony idea so asking me about why is pointless. But,” she tilts her head to the side in irritation, “to bring you back up to speed, why don’t we hash it out again shall we?”

Rey steadies herself with a long drag of air before spewing the actions of the day which included Maz’s class pets and how they should get married… “because, you know, there will be a test on that later,” and carried on to tell him it was his idea to split the class into two groups, guys versus girls which had her dropped in their group because there aren’t enough guys in class. 

“The girls were pretty upset saying we should fend for ourselves since your last incident… you know,” Finn began only to be silenced by Poe. 

“Yeah… oh yeah when I…”

“No one has time for that. The ceremony is in ten minutes and I still can’t get this to set.”

“Hey, peanut?” Finn asks carefully, only to get a sharp look in response. “Maybe you should go ahead of us to get him ready over there. We can bring Mr. Flooff...”

“So it’s one less thing you need to worry about,” Ben tried to calm his girlfriend down. 

It took her a long moment but she finally agreed, knowing full well Ben could keep the two knuckleheads in line. 

“Just…”

“It’ll be fine. He’ll be in his carrier and we’ll be there before you know it.”

“Okay.”

Ten minutes later, Rey finds herself waiting for the guys again, sure that they’ve lost track of time when she sees them shuffling down the hallway with Mr. Flooff. 

It should have been easy. 

But it wasn’t. It clearly was too hard to just put him in the carrier and walk the twelve feet it was to get to the hall, but please, why think? Rey grumbles, stopping only when they manage to get too close to the heating vent on the wall that was known to rattle out nearly warm air during the warmer months and none during the winter. 

Explain that logic. 

Sure enough Mr. Flooff got flooffed! His fur was holding the flooffiest do she’d ever seen and when the guys stood there looking at each other deciding on whether they should run for it, or attempt to fix it, Rey waved them all off, ranting about how fantastic he looked before scooping him up and readying his little bow tie. 

“You look amazing, Mr. Flooff. The little Miss is going to be so blown away,” Rey stops the moment the little white bunny makes it around the same corner the guys had gone by to get there. 

She’s not even sure what they had done beforehand but the damned heater pulled another fast one, blasting her with the same gust, only to happen to be wearing her long hair the same way! 

“What are the odds?!” Rey huffed with frustration. 

“The odds, it seems, are forever in their favor,” Maz settles down on her knees besides both Rey and Mr. Flooff. “And that, my dear, is a great gift.”


End file.
